In response to this RFA for continued development of practice-based research networks, the American Academy of Family Physicians (AAFP) National Network for Family Practice and Primary Care Research (National Research Network or Network) will accomplish these two objectives. 1. We will enroll all Network clinicians who are willing to participate in the National Ambulatory Medical Care Survey (NAMCS), collecting patient data on 30 patients per clinician. The Network currently has 141 members and expects to have 200 members by January of 2002. 2. Using a cross-over design, we will test two methods of data collection and management -- paper and pencil vs. hand-held computer (Palms) -- among 20 network practices in a descriptive study of pneumococcal immunization in adults. The NAMCS survey will allow a comparison of the National Research Network and a random sample of primary care practices in the U.S. and will provide important background data for future studies. The electronic data project will test the network's ability to effectively gather data electronically using hand-held computers and transmit it to a central database for analysis. The data on adult pneumococcal immunization will provide descriptive data for a planned intervention trial to increase pneumococcal immunization rates in adults.